Crawling back to you
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Batista and Vanessa were dating until he cheated on her with his ex wife. Now a year later hes cawling back to her just like she said he would.


**Just a little one shot about Batista based off of "Crawling back to you " by Daughtry please read and enjoy oh and this is in Batista POV.**

.com/watch?v=Vzx4a10t4sk&feature=player_detailpage#t=2s- Link to song

Man I can't believe she left me I can understand why I mean I cheated on her and said some pretty harsh words to her. And by her I mean my girlfriend well now ex girlfriend Vanessa she was the greatest thing that ever happened to me she was an amazing girl she didn't want me because of my money she didn't love me because I am a famous wwe superstar she loved me for me and I threw that away when I cheated on her with my ex wife.

**Flashback**

I just left my ex wife's house and I was headed home I pulled up to the house and parked in the driveway. I walked into the house.

"Baby your home" I heard my girlfriend Vanessa yell.

Vanessa ran and jumped in my arms good thing I was ready for her.

"Hey baby" I said laughing at her.

"Hey" She said smiling.

I kissed her. I loved that smile of hers it was so cute.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yea what did you make baby?" I asked.

"You'll see" She said taking my hand.

Vanessa led me to the kitchen I smelled meatloaf my favorite.

"I made your favorite" She said.

"I can smell it and it smells so good" I said taking her into my arms and kissing her.

"Thank you" she said.

"Come on let's eat" I said and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you babe" She said.

"Your welcome baby" I said and sat down.

We ate and talked like we always do I loved her so much which is why I can't bring myself to tell her that I cheated on her with my ex wife I just can't bring myself to hurt her.

"Dave" Vanessa said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You were staring into space" She said.

"Oh sorry baby" I said.

"It's ok are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea I'm ok" I said sneaking a kiss on her lips.

She smiled and grabbed our plates and put them in the sink. Vanessa started to clean up the plates and everything. I leaned in my chair and watched her she was so beautiful I'm one lucky man to have her in my life I can't tell her I cheated on her that would kill her but on the other hand she deserves to know I'm going to have to tell her at some point so I decided its now or never I'm going to tell her.

"Are you ok babe?" Vanessa asked.

"Yea I'm ok just thinking" I said.

"Oh ok" She said and went back to cleaning the dishes.

I got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"I need to talk to you baby" I said.

"Ok" She said turning around in my arms.

"Let's go in the living room" I said.

"Ok" She said.

I took her hand and led her into the living room.

"What's going on Dave?" She asked.

"Sit down Vanessa" I said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Look baby you know I love you you're my world my everything you know that right?" I asked.

"Yea I love you too until the end" She said repeating what I always told her.

"Yea until the end look I have something to tell you baby and I know it's going to hurt you but I want you to know that I'm sorry" I said.

"What is it Dave?" She asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I….I cheated on you" I said.

"What? How could you Dave?" She asked.

"I'm sorry baby it meant nothing I swear on my life it meant nothing" I said.

"Then why did you do it? I thought you loved me" She said.

"I do love you baby I do you're my world my everything" I said.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Angie" I said.

"You ex wife Dave" She said crying now.

I went up to her and tried to hug her but she pushed me away.

"I'm sorry baby I really am it meant nothing I swear" I said.

"For how long?" She asked.

"Almost a month" I said.

She just stood there quite and it was killing me.

"Say something baby please" I begged her.

"We are done Dave" She said.

I looked at her shocked no it can't be over it just can't be.

"No baby you don't mean that" I said.

"Yes I do" She said.

"No baby please don't do this" I said.

"I can't deal with this" She said.

Vanessa ran up the stairs I followed her into our bedroom and watched as she pulled out her suite case and started packing I knew there was no changing her mind but I was going to try.

"Baby please don't leave" I said.

"No Dave you did this you chose this not me and I can't forgive you" She said still packing.

"Oh like you didn't cheat on me" I said.

I don't know why I said that I know she never cheated on me she always been faithful to me. Vanessa stopped packing and looked at me in shock.

"I never cheated on you and you know that Dave" She said.

"I saw you and Rey getting a little to close" I said.

Again I don't know why I said that I know Rey is like her brother and I know Rey wouldn't do that and on top of that Rey is married and has a family.

"Really Dave Rey is like my brother and he's married you know that you know what I'm done goodbye Dave" She said.

"Oh and don't come crawling back to me like I know you will Dave I'm done" She said

Vanessa walked out our bedroom and downstairs and I heard the front door slam shut she was gone for good and I did nothing to stop her.

**End of flashback **

I just let her go I didn't do anything to stop her I wish I did it's been a year since she left me and Rey is pissed at me for hurting her and Melina Vanessa's best friend has made it her personal mission to make my life a living hell I regret what I did to Vanessa a lot I know I hurt her beyond repair but I just can't live without her I need her a lot so I decided to go see her. I grabbed my keys and jacket and went to my car I drove to her house I got out and went to knock on the door I sighed because I expected the worst I knew she wouldn't want to see me but I had to try. The door slowly opened and there stood Vanessa looking shocked.

"Dave what are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"I came to see you and to talk" I said.

"I don't want to see you Dave I said that when I left" She said.

"I know you did but please can we talk?" I asked desperately.

She sighed "Ok" She said stepping aside.

I walked in and turned to face her.

"What do you want Dave?" She asked.

"I just want to talk to you that's it" I said.

"Ok well then talk" She going to sit on the couch.

I went over and sat next to her and she moved away from me some I sighed and started talking.

"Look I know it's been a year since we broke up and I know you are probably over me by now and I understand that you are but I just have to get this off my chest" I said.

"Ok" She said.

"I know I hurt you when I cheated on you and I hurt you more when I wasn't up front about it and I know I hurt you a lot more because of the things I said when you left and I want you to know I am very sorry I regret everything I did to you and everything I said to you I don't know why I said those things I know you were always faithful to me when we were together and I know Rey is like your brother but I miss you so much Vanessa and I still love you. I know you will never forgive me for what I did to you but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day" I said.

Vanessa just sat there so I got up and walked to the door.

"Why did you do it Dave?" She asked.

I stopped and turned around to look at her, her eyes locked with mine and they were red and puffy and she had tear stains on her cheeks I didn't even know she was crying. I walked over to her and got down on my knees in front of her.

"Why did I do what?" I asked.

"Why did you cheat on me Dave?" She asked.

"I don't know why I did I wish I did baby" I said.

"Don't call me baby you lost that right" She said.

"Sorry" I said looking away from her.

"I just can't wrap my head around it Dave I mean I thought you loved me and that I could trust you but I now I have no trust in you what's so ever I loved you Dave I loved you with all my heart I gave you everything I gave you my heart and you broke it" She said.

"I know and I'm sorry I wish I could take it all back but I can't" I said.

"You really hurt me Dave" She said.

"I know I did but baby I'm crawling back to you just like you said I would" I said.

"And I told you if you did I wouldn't take you back" She said.

"So what this is the end of us because I made one stupid mistake" I said.

"I can't forgive you Dave" She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you hurt me way to much Dave and I can't get over it" She said.

"Please baby I still love you I know you might have moved on by now but…" I started to say.

"I haven't moved on from you Dave not since we broke up" She said.

"This can't be the end of us baby it just can't be I can't let you go I still think about you not a day goes by where I don't and not a day goes by where I don't regret what I did to you" I said.

She stayed quite and looked away. I lifted her chin up to look at me.

"Listen baby I love you with everything I have I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but please don't tell me this is the end for us please I'm crawling back to you just like you said I would" I said.

"I can't Dave I'm sorry I told you I would take you back if you came crawling back to me" She said.

I kissed her and she responded quickly I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arm around my neck. I pushed her gently against the wall she pulled away after a few more minutes.

"No Dave we can't do this" She said.

I sighed "Answer this one question for me then Vanessa" I said.

"What question Dave?" She asked.

"Are you still in love with me?" I asked.

"No" She said.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that Vanessa" I said.

"I can't" She said.

"Exactly I know you still love me too Vanessa just like I still love you" I said.

"Just because I'm in love with you still doesn't mean I will take you back Dave" She said.

"I know Vanessa I just want you back you can do whatever you want you can call me every 5 minutes you can go with me no matter where I go hell you can install a tracking device in my phone or something I don't care what it is I just want you back please Vanessa I'll do anything I have to do" I pleaded.

"I can't Dave I'm sorry but it's over between us" She said.

I sighed and backed away from her.

"It's really over between us?" I asked.

"Yea it's really over" She said.

"I fucked up big time didn't I?" I asked.

"Yea you did" She said.

I sighed and walked to the door I turned around to face her again once I was at the door.

"I need to know one thing Vanessa" I said.

"What Dave?" She asked.

"Is there a chance for us in the future?" I asked.

"No Dave never again" She said.

"Ok I'll have to except that but it hurts like hell. I love you Vanessa more than anything I want you to always remember that and maybe just maybe you can forgive me one day" I said.

"Maybe one day Dave" She said.

"Goodbye Vanessa" I said.

"Bye Dave" She said.

I kissed one last time then I left shutting the door behind me I can't believe it's over I threw away the best girl I ever had I'll never find someone like Vanessa again.

**There you I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
